Hearing
by Sono Soulking
Summary: Mendengar. Hanya mendengar, namun suara mereka membuatku gila./"Dia mengganggu"/ Indigo dan Lavender adalah bagian dari diriku. /"Pergi!"/Aku bisa mendengar mereka yang biasa kalian sebut./"BUNUH MEREKA"/. Hantu


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hearing © Sono Soulking**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typo, AU, OOC (Hinata Dingin), gak serem-serem amat, dan berbagai hal buruk lainya. Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran sendiri. saya gak ngejiplak apapun kecuali karakternya! Ini peringatan! Karya ini buatan Newbie! So, masih butuh banyak kritikan membangun, bukan sekedar cibiran tak bermutu.**

 **Genre : Horor, Drama**

 **Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuga**

 **"Percakapan"**

 **'Bicara dalam Hati'**

 _ **'Bisikan'**_

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hearing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata Pov :**

Byurr! Gubrak!

Basah dan kotor, cairan berwarna kecoklatan tiba tiba membasahi tubuhku. Tak lupa, ember berwarna putih juga menimpa kepalaku. Rasa kaget ,sakit dan kesal langsung campur aduk dihati.

"Rasakan itu dasar jalang!"

"Air itu memang busuk! Sama seperti tingkahmu"

"Hahahahahah"

Terdengar tawa nista yang memuakan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengumpat. Suara yang tak asing ditelingaku, siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka mau dariku? Sempat sempatnya mereka menjahili seseorang yang tengah buang air di kamar mandi.

 _'Mengumpatlah'_

 _'Berteriaklah'_

Amarah perlahan membakar hatiku, bisikan yang menghasut kian menggodaku untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor. Ku remas tanganku dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Fuck"

Blagh!

Ku banting pintu dibelakangku dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Mau apa kalian!?" Aku berbalik menghadap pintu toilet. Bahuku naik turun tanda nafas yang memburu disertai rasa kesal. Aku diam di ruangan sempit ini untuk menunggu jawaban. Namun malah keheningan yang aku dengar. Dengan kasar ku dorong pintu itu. Bukannya terbuka, pintu itu malah tertahan seolah ada yang mengganjal.

Terkunci. Sejenak aku berpikir, hatiku bilang tak ada pilihan lain. Kuputuskan untuk memanjat dinding. Dengan pakaian kotor, basah, bau dan dingin, kupijakan kakiku diatas Toilet yang licin. Sedikit berjingjit ku berusaha meraih dinding toilet yang tinggi.

Clit! Blugh!

"Kyaaa!" Sepatuku licin, terlalu licin untuk berjingjit diatas Toilet duduk. Aku jatuh terduduk, sampai bokong dan pinggangku sakit. Untuk beberapa saat aku harus merintih kesakitan.

"it-ittai!" Perlahan ku angkat tubuhku, rasa sakit dari pinggul membuatku sedikit membungkuk.

 _'Dobrak'_

 _'Hancurkan'_

 _'Tendang'_

 _'Mengumpatlah'_

 _'Berteriaklah'_

 _'Mengamuklah'_

 _'Mereka Jalang'_

 _'Mereka Jahat'_

 _'Hancurkan Mereka_ '

Mereka berbisik. Suara bisikan terdengar ditelingaku, perlahan bisikan itu mengambil alih tubuhku, Hasutan untukku agar melakukan keburukan. Yah, aku bisa mendengar bisikan mereka,

 _'BUNUH MEREKA_ '

Yang biasa di sebut ,Hantu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hearing :**

 **I can Hear you are Wisphering**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov :**

Tak sadar, sorot mata Hinata berubah. Manik lavendernya menjadi tajam, urat-urat disekitar matanya tiba tiba menegang. Dia berdiri menghadap pintu dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah datar.

Duak!

Pintu yang terkunci itu dihantam oleh Hinata dalam sekali pukul. Tentu saja itu bukan kekuatan miliknya, dan yang saat ini mengamuk bukan dirinya. Terlihat bajunya yang kotor, rambutnya yang kusut, tak lupa Manik Lavender miliknya terlihat menyeramkan dengan urat urat yang menegang disekitarnya. "Kubunuh kalian"

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Hinata menggema di dalam toilet. Bak elang yang mencari mangsanya Hinata melangkah sesuai instingnya, mencari kelinci untuk makan malam.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Seakan sang surya akan pulang tak merindukan tanah yang manusia pijak.

"Hey, kau pulang dengan siapa.?" seorang pria dengan tato taring dipipinya menepuk pria dengan surai Pirang didepannya.

"Entah, mungkin sendiri, lagian si Teme sudah pulang."

"Tumben kau betah sekali di sekolah"

"Ck, bukan apa-apa. Sebagai ketua club basket yang bertanggung jawab, sudah seharusnya aku menjalankan piket di ruangan olahraga"

"Cih, So rajin sekali kau." Dengan cengiran bertaring pria itu mendecih. "Mau pulang denganku?"

"Tidak terimakasih"

"Yo, kalau begitu aku duluan Naruto. Oh iya, hati-hati. Semakin sore Konoha Gakuen semakin gelap" Seringai iblis diberikan sang pemuda dengan tato aneh dipipinya itu dan langsung lari menghindari semburan teman didepannya. Tanpa sempat membalas, Naruto hanya menggerutu kesal disana.

Uzumaki Naruto. Yah, pria bersurai pirang itu bernama Naruto. Dia seorang ketua club basket di Konoha gakuen high school. Sementara pria dengan senyuman bertaring itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu teman Naruto.

...

Lembayung senja memang indah. Sangat menggoda untuk terus ditatap. Sapphere Naruto tak berhenti menatap langit Orange itu. Namun indah bukan berarti baik. Cahaya sang surya kian meredup, lorong-lorong Konoha Gakuen terlihat mencekam kala Senja datang.

'Semakin sore Konoha Gakuen semakin gelap' sial, kata kata Kiba kembali terngiang dikepala Naruto.

Hantu. Kata-kata kiba membuat Naruto berpikir tentang hantu, ia menatap sekeliling Lorong sekolah yang sepi dan mulai gelap. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Ia memang penakut. Walau sebenarnya Naruto belum pernah melihat sosok Hantu, tapi tetap saja bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri kala membayangkan, Bagaimana jika ada sosok tanpa kepala, anak kecil yang berlari ke arahnya, atau bahkan wanita dengan rambut panjang disertai tatapan horornya.

"Ishh" Naruto bergidik kala membayangkan hal pikiran positifnya tiba-tiba berkata, 'ah jangan khawatir, hantu itu tidak ada.'

...

Dengan keringat bercucuran, Naruto sedikit mengusap keningnya yang basah oleh keringat. Tangan kanannya menenteng pembersih lantai khusus untuk lantai basket indor yang licin.

Baru saja selesai membersihkan ruang club olahraga, Naruto hendak menyimpan alat alat ini memang melelahkan apalagi ini ia kerjakan sendirian. namun apa daya, piket club basket memang hanya dilakukan seorang diri setiap minggunya, jadi mau bagai mana lagi.

Lalu dimana petugas kebersihan? Apakah Konoha Gakuen yang notabene sekolah besar tidak punya petugas kebersihan? Bukan apa-apa, Guru Guy sebagai pembina club basket sekaligus guru Olahraga sangat menjunjung tinggi kebersihan dan semangat masa muda. Ia anggap membersihkan ruangan sebagai sedikit latihan fisik.

Teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan, dengan berbagai urusan dan kepentingan,tak ada yang menemaninya. Naruto bukan ingin dibantu membersihkan ruang basket Indor oleh teman-temannya. Tapi setidaknya ia ada teman yang bisa diajak Bicara , karna ia memang takut sendirian.

Hantu. Untuk kedua kalinya ia terpikir tentang hal itu, ruang peralatan jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter, Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, ia merasakan aura yang aneh, aura yang tak bersahabat.

Cklek

Dibukakan pintu ruang peralatan, Naruto simpan pembersih lantai itu secara asal, ia sudah tak peduli dengan kerapihan, yang terpenting ia segera keluar.

Blagh

"Hah, akhirnya" Naruto sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega. Walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir sebetulnya ia harus berjalan kembali ke ruang olahraga untuk mengambil Tas nya dan perjalanan ke sana tak cukup mudah mengingat hari semakin gelap, adanya lampu penerangan makin menegaskan bahwa ini sudah sangat petang.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap...

Ditengah keheningan, Naruto yang baru melangkahkan kaki dari depan ruang peralatan, ia mendengar Suara dari arah kanan. Langkah kaki, ya itu langkah kaki yang menggema. Keringat keluar dari pelipis Naruto, kakinya terkunci di lantai putih yang Naruto pijak, kenapa terasa berat. Pandangan Naruto terhenti, ia tak bisa melihat kemanapun kecuali pada sosok wanita berambut indigo yang tengah tertunduk disana dan berdiri di pertigaan.

Tentu saja Naruto terkejut juga takut. Apakah itu hantu, ataukah manusia. Jika manusia, kenapa bajunya kusut, kotor, rambutnya berantakan, terlebih lagi aura yang dikeluarkan gadis itu sangat kelam.

Beberapa detik hanya Naruto habiskan untuk menganga, sementara gadis itu juga masih menunduk. Jika dipikir-pikir, wanita itu mengenakan seragam. Apakah ia seorang siswi disini? Tapi kenapa pakaiannya sangat lusuh. Benar juga, mungkin saja dia terpeleset dan jatuh di toilet.

'Kurasa dia manusia' begitulah sedikit prasangka Naruto.

"A-An_" baru saja Naruto mengeluarkan suara. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke arah Naruto.

Manik Lavender dengan urat-urat menegang disekitar maniknya.

'Shit! Ternyata itu hantu!' betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat sorot mata dan urat-urat diwajah gadis itu. Yang lebih parah, dia berlari kearah Naruto. Bagaimana ini, langkah Naruto terkunci, dengan tubuh mematung dan mata membelalak, Naruto hanya menyaksikan gadis itu berlari kearahnya.

 **Naruto Pov :**

Ia berlari kearahku, sementara aku hanya diam membeku. Bagaimana ini, kurasa dia memang Hantu.

Brugh

Tanpa disadari, jaraknya ternyata sudah sangat dekat. Ia mencengkram leherku dan mendorongku hingga tersungkur, ia duduk diatas perutku. Kuat, ia mencekik leherku sangat kuat, namun bukan berarti aku kehabisan energi, kekuatan tanganku masih berfungsi.

Ku lepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang amat kuat, Namun saat itu juga kekuatan gadis itu tiba-tiba habis, gadis itu menutup matanya, urat-urat di sekitar matanya menghilang, ia langsung terkulai lemas dilantai akibat tenaga yang kuberikan pada tangannya.

 **Author Pov :**

Dia Pingsan, gadis itu ternyata bukan hantu.

"Dasar! Bikin kaget saja." Naruto menggerutu karna baru saja ia hampir mati terkejut gara-gara gadis itu.

"Hinata Hyuga" Naruto membaca Name tag yang menempel di seragam gadis yang tergeletak didepannya ini.

'Tunggu dulu, rasanya aku kenal gadis ini' Tatapan Naruto edarkan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bukannya mengingat, Naruto malah memperhatikan lekuk tubuh gadis didepannya.

'Shit! Apa-apaan aku ini!' Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Namun selain tergoda, Naruto juga merasa iba. Penampilan gadis didepannya sangat lusuh.

'Apa dia terpeleset di toilet? Kenapa sekotor ini? Apa ia jatuh ke ember yang dipenuhi air kotor? Dan kenapa dia tadi terlihat menyeramkan.?' beberapa pertanyaan muncul dibenak Naruto. Dan sekarang ia bingung. 'Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?'

.

.

.

"Nghh." manik Lavender Hinata perlahan terbuka. Langit-langit dan kilau cahaya adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali ia tatap. Lavender Hinata memicing kala menyadari lampu di atas cukup silau untuk ditatap.

Pandanganpun Hinata edarkan ke sebelah kiri. Terlihat meja dengan photo yang berjejer dan benda-benda yang asing menurut Hinata.

"Astaga, dimana aku?" Hinata langsung duduk terkejut kala menyadari photo Pria dengan sapphere dan surai pirang tengah berpose dan tersenyum lebar. Ia pun baru sadar ini bukan kamarnya.

Hinata meraba tubuhnya sendiri, memastikan ia masih mengenakan seragamnya. Pandangan kembali ia edarkan, Maniknya mencari Jam untuk mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang.

19:00...

Lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut kala mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang. Semalam inikah? Lalu dimana dia? Dimana tas dan barang-barang serta buku-buku sekolahnya? Terlebih lagi...

Cklek

Dibalik pintu muncul sosok yang tak dikenali Hinata. Surai pirang, kulit Tan, dan manik Sapphere. Tunggu, rasanya Hinata kenal pria ini. Ia masuk dengan kaus berwarna putih , celana pendek selutut dan Handuk berwarna hijau di pundaknya. Tak lupa, ia juga tengah membawa nampan dengan ramen cup dan segelas air putih diatasnya.

Naruto memberi tatapan cengo kala melihat tatapan heran dari Hinata, Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka bertahan dengan keheningan itu selama lima detik.

"A-anoo.. Hyuga-san ohayou, eh, maksudku oyasuminasai." Naruto gugup, ia memberikan cengiran lebar. Ia sangat gugup karna ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis duduk di ranjangnya.

"E-eh, sebelumnya aku minta maaf kamarku sedikit berantakan. Tadi Hyuga-san aku temui sedang pingsan di lorong sekolah, saat itu sangat sepi, tak ada seorangpun disana." Naruto mengoceh, berusaha memberikan klarifikasi agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman. "J-jadi, aku membawa Hyuga-san kerumahku."

Hening. Naruto semakin gugup dengan kecanggungan ini. Bukannya menanggapi ocehan Naruto Hinata masih memasang wajah dengan seribu satu pertanyaan.

'Sialan! Sekarang apa?!' Gerutu Naruto dalam Hati. Naruto sudah bersusah payah merangkai kata dan cerita untuk menutupi kebenaran yang terjadi padanya saat terakhir kali bertemu Hinata disekolah.

"Dimana kau menemuiku?" pertanyaan singkat itulah yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Diperempatan, dekat ruang peralatan. Aku melihat Hyuga-san tergolek pingsan " Naruto Bodoh. Ia memang pria bodoh, tapi Naruto tahu kapan ia harus berkata jujur, dan kapan harus berbohong. Dicekik hingga tersungkur, kehabisan nafas, dan hampir mati terkejut, haruskah Naruto mengatakan hal itu? Jangan lupakan tatapan dengan urat-urat disekitar manik Hinata yang menakutkan.

"Kau yakin?" pertanyaan yang menggantung bahkan terdengar gaje.

"Ya aku yakin, Hinata-san benar-benar pingsan saat itu." Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Bukan itu"

"E-eh, lalu?"

"Kau yakin, tak ada lagi orang disana?"

"O-Oohh tentu saja saat itu sudah sangat sore" Naruto hanya memberi cengiran. 'Tidak jelas sekali' sementara hati Naruto menggerutu, ia heran, apa gadis didepannya itu malas bicara.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku."

"Hah, bagaimana?" Naruto gagal faham, pertanyaan Hinata tak terdengar seperti kalimat tanya.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku?" Hinata menaikan nada bicaranya hingga sedikit terdengar seperti kalimat tanya.

"Ya, karna kita sekelas"

'Wait, pantas saja wajahnya tak asing, tapi dia siapa'

"Memangnya.. " hening.

"Kau Siapa?" Dua kata. Hanya dua kata yang dilontarkan bibir manis Hinata. Namun itu merupakan sebuah kalimat tanya yang cukup mencengangkan. Bagaimana bisa ketua club basket konoha gakuen yang sangat populer dan tampan ini tak dikenali oleh seorang gadis yang notabene Teman Sekelas nya. wajah dingin dengan alis mengernyit membuat tatapan gadis bersurai indigo Ini pantas disebut Deathglare.

'mengerikan, gadis ini dingin sekali masa iya dia tak mengenaliku, kita kan teman sekelas.'

"A-ano, Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Hyuga-san tak mengenaliku, kita kan sekelas."

'Oh iya, benar juga. Dia kan pria Uzumaki yang suka berisik dikelas. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa'. Buruk sekali, Hinata memang buruk dalam hal sosial, teman sekelas saja ia kadang lupa.

"Ohh maaf. Aku lupa."

'lupa dia bilang?'

"Tidak apa Hyuga-san"

'Sebenarnya aku juga hampir lupa kalau kita sekelas, setidaknya kita impas' Naruto juga hampir lupa kalau gadis ini namanya Hinata, kalau saja Naruto tak melihat name tag nya Hinata, mungkin Naruto juga takkan ingat kalau ia-Hinata- adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Oh iya, satu lagi."

"Iya?"

"Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nampan berisikan makanan dan air minum." Dengan kerutan di kening, Hinata meneliti penampilan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto menanti kalimat selanjutnya dengan mata membulat, ini kalimat terpanjang yang dikeluarkan Hinata, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Membuatmu terlihat seperti pelayan hotel." Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dan terburuk yang dikeluarkan bibir manis Hinata. Oh iya, sekaligus beracun.

Naruto hanya semakin membeku di ambang pintu.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk agar tak terlihat semakin bodoh." lagi dan lagi. Naruto baru sadar, sudah beberapa menit ia berdiri disana sambil membawa nampan berisi ramen cup dan segelas air.

'Sial, aku terlihat bodoh'.

...

5 menit sudah berlalu. Mereka masih saling diam dalam keheningan. Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdampingan. Disamping Hinata tersimpan nampan yang masih berisikan ramen cup yang kini sudah dingin, kuahnya-pun sudah menyusut, dan segelas air dingin.

'Ada yang tidak beres, apa orang ini melihat aku yang tengah mengamuk? Jika iya bisa gawat, apalagi di orang yang berisik'. Hinata ragu jika Naruto menemukan dirinya tengah pingsan.

'Sialan! Sekarang apa!? Kenapa aku segugup ini.' Naruto bingung mencari topik pembicaraan.

"A-ano_"

"Ya?"

"Dimakan ramennya, aku yakin Hyuga-san lapar." cengir Naruto.

Hinata menoleh ke arah nampan. "Mie ini..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"Terlihat seperti cacing." Lagi. Kalimat berbisa keluar lagi dari bibir Hinata. Kenyataannya mie itu terlihat seperti cacing. bagaimana tidak, mie itu dibiarkan lebih dari 5 menit, otomatis airnya yang menyusut membuat Mie nya membesar. Naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

"Lagipula, aku tak suka ramen." Baik baik, walaupun tak suka, setidaknya hargai kebaikan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memanas, ia malu. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang gadis, dan yang lebih parah ini adalah kamarnya, belum apa-apa Naruto sudah kalah di ranjang sendiri.

"Yasudah kalau Hyuga-san tak mau makan. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi baju Hyuga-san basah kuyup dan kotor?" Hinata langsung teringat peristiwa di Toilet. Saat orang yang tak diketahui identitasnya membasahi tubuh Hinata dengan air toilet yang kotor.

"Aku... Jatuh ditoilet. Dan ember berisi air kotor basahi tubuhku"

"Lalu kenapa Hyuga-san pingsan?"

'Pasti tubuhku diambil alih setelah peristiwa di toilet, dan mungkin aku mengamuk. Tapi, sepertinya aku langsung pingsan, dan orang ini menemukanku.'

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Kata Hinata sambil menatap Sapphere Naruto. "Yang jelas, aku sedang tak enak badan."

"Ohh, pantas saja."

'Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis ini, apa tadi dia kesurupan? Matanya sangat menakutkan, bahkan tadinya aku menyangka dia ini hantu' dibalik cengirannya, Naruto membicarakan Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku mau pulang." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh? Sendirian?" tanya Naruto sekenanya.

"Tentu saja kau Antar aku, kau punya mobil.?"

"Y-yah tentu. Dimana rumahmu?" Naruto agak kesal, Hinata meminta dengan cara yang salah.

...

'Aku tak yakin, walau dia terlihat ramah tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan'. Ujar Hinata dalam hatinya sembari menatap selidik ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyetir disampingnya.

'Mungkin saja orang ini pura-pura tak tahu kalau aku tadi habis bertingkah aneh'.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong.. Hyuga-san dikelas pendiam sekali." Naruto Basa-basi mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Berhenti memanggilku Hyuga-san, Aku terdengar tua." lagi-lagi, Naruto selalu bertingkah serba salah saat berinteraksi dengan gadis bersurai indigo di sampingnya ini.

"Oke, gomen. Jadi apa?"

"Panggil aku Hinata"

"Baik, Hinata-san"

"Yah, terdengar lebih baik."

Naruto menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di lontarkan bibir Hinata, namun tak kinjung terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Hinata malah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tadikan aku bilang Hyuga-san, eh, maksudku Hinata-san pendiam dikelas"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" Gadis ini, benar-benar buruk dalam interaksi sosial, dia tidak peka terhadap kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Iya maksudku, Kenapa kau sangat pendiam dikelas?" Naruto mulai kehabisan kesabaran, ia mengubah tingkatan bahasanya, ia merubah 'Hinata-san' menjadi 'kau'.

"Ohh."

"Aku pendiam? Aku hanya.. Malas bicara"

'Oke ,sudah kuduga . Bicara saja sudah malas.' Naruto pun menyerah mencari topik pembicaraan untuk wanita dingin ini.

"E-eh Uzumaki, rumahku terlewat."

Ckiittt

Naruto memundurkan mobilnya, ia sejajarkan mobilnya dengan gerbang mansion bergaya Jepang.

'Tunggu, apa barusan dia memanggilku Uzumaki?'

"Baik Arigatou. Kau sudah mau mengantarku pulang."

"..."

Naruto diam tak merespon.

"Arigatou, kau bersedia menolongku"

"Ya, Doitana." Sedikit senyuman diberikan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Hinata pun keluar dari mobil.

Naruto memperhatikan langkah Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari mobil, ia berjalan menuju gerbang mansion itu. Besar, dari rumahnya tentu sudah diketahui kalau gadis ini anak orang kaya.

"Dingin sekali, kenapa aku tak sadar selama ini sekelas dengan gadis sedingin dia."

"Selamat datang Hinata-sama."

Seorang penjaga menyambut Hinata.

"Apa itu teman sekelas Hinata-sama? Apa dia mau mampir dulu.?" tanya si penjaga.

"Aku bukan temannya. Aku hanya kenal." Ujar Hinata dengan dingin. "oh iya, apa Kaa-san sudah pulang?"

"Belum, Hikari-sama masih diluar kota."

"Jika dia bertanya, jangan katakan kalau aku pulang malam." Hinata melengos masuk.

"Haik." jawab si penjaga sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Seiring masuknya Hinata, Naruto pun menancapkan gasnya untuk pulang.

...

Mansion besar dengan gaya tradisional jepang adalah kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Hinata berjalan di koridor dekat taman, di sana tak ada seorang pun, bahkan para maid dan penjaga pun sedang di dalam, padahal ini belum jamnya bagi mereka istirahat, tapi apa boleh buat, tak ada lagi pekerjaan bagi mereka di jam jam seperti ini.

Mansion yang terlalu luas memang memiliki kesan tersendiri ketika sepi telah tiba, apalagi dengan gaya tradisional seperti ini, lantai di koridor luar masih terbuat dari kayu ,sehingga langkah kaki akan sangat terdengar ketika melangkah.

Tap tap tap

Hinata terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa suara langkah kakinya terasa ganda. Yang artinya ada seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang.

'oke, wait a minute.'

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kembali, berharap tak ada suara yang membuntuti langkahnya lagi. Dan sialnya langkah kaki itu terus mengikuti Hinata. Ia pun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Perlahan Hinata menengokan kepalanya, ia sudah tak tahan ingin melihat ada apa dibelakangnya.

"Oooniii-chaaannn"

"Ahhh." Hinata menjerit pelan.

"Hahahaha, berhasil."

"Shit! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Ternyata dibelakangnya hanya Hanabi.

"Kasar sekali, Aku kan hanya berjalan mengikutimu."

"Kau mengejutkanku !."

"Kau nya saja yang penakut, Wleee." malas menanggapi adiknya yang menyebalkan, Hinata pun melengos pergi sambil mendecih kesal.

"Hey hey, ngomong-ngomong tumben kau pulang selarut ini? Darimana saja kau?"

"..."

"Dengan pakaian kusut seperti itu..."

"..."

"Dan juga dimana tas dan semua alat sekolahmu?"

"..."

"Barusan juga kau turun dari mobil, siapa dia?" Hinata hanya berjalan lurus tak merespon ocehan adiknya itu.

"Haaa.. Jangan-jangan, dia pacarmu?" sambil menutup mulutnya, Hanabi berusaha menggoda kakaknya yang dingin ini.

"..."

"Oke aku anggap diam mu itu adalah jawab ya."

"Ck, Urusai!"

"Apa ha? Aku punya fakta yang kuat. Sekarang aku bertanya, kenapa kau pulang se larut ini tanpa membawa tas dan peralatan sekolahmu? Hah? Ayo jawab?"

"Ck! Apakah kau tak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu ku?" Hinata menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jika saat ini yang kulakukan hanya mengganggumu, kurasa ini layak disebut sebuah pekerjaan." Hanabi mengendikan bahunya.

Mendengar pernyataan adiknya ini membuat Hinata makin kesal, pilihan terbaik adalah menganggap ocehan adiknya ini sebagai angin lalu.

...

"...Nah kau beruntung saat ini Tou-chan dan ka-chan tak ada di rumah, jika dia tahu kau pulang jam segini dengan kondisi seperti ini dan diantar oleh seseorang seperti tadi.. Ah sudahlah, aku tak tahu akan seperti_" tak terasa beberapa menit Hinata habiskan berjalan dari koridor sampai pintu kamarnya diiringi ocehan Hanabi.

"_Apa mereka, Tou-chan pasti akan_"

Sreeett

"Aku mau mandi dan tidur, oyasuminasai."

Sreeett

Tanpa merespon Hanabi, Hinata masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Hanabi disana hanya menatap pintu yang baru saja di geser oleh Hinata.

...

"Ahhh."

Hinata membanting tubuhnya ke kasur membuat ranjang itu naik turun terguncang tekanan yang diberikan Hinata. Ia berbaring sedikit merileks-kan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lelah, padahal sebetulnya ia tak melakukan kegiatan yang berat, namun sejak peristiwa di Toilet tadi membuatnya terasa sangat lelah.

Tubuhnya dihadapkan ke sebelah kiri, terlihat lemari besar dengan cermin besar pula. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus mandi."

...

Srasshhhh

Suara air yang keluar dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuh Hinata.

Hinata memjamkan matanya ia menikmati setiap puluhan tetes air segar yang mengenai tubuhnya. Mandi dengan shower memang memberikan sedikit efek relaksasi, Hinata berharap kesegarannya dapat mengurangi rasa lelah yang ia dapat hari ini.

Rasa basah ini memang membuatnya segar, namun entah kenapa saat Hinata memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia teringat peristiwa di toilet saat ember putih menimpa kepalanya dengan air kotor.

Byurrr!

Hinata membelalakan matanya, entah kenapa kesergaran air dari shower tiba-tiba terasa kotor dan kumuh, seperti air yang membasahi seragamnya tadi.

Saat Hinata membuka matanya, yang terlihat adalah air kotor membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya semakin membelalak, ia melihat ke sekitar lantai, ternyata sudah dipenuhi dengan air kotor itu.

 _"Rasakan itu dasar jalang!"_

"Ahhhh" betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika suara yang amat keras terdengar tepat di kedua telinga Hinata, saking terkejutnya Hinata mundur dan dengan kasar tubuhnya terbanting ke dinding toilet.

 _ **"**_ _Air itu memang busuk! Sama seperti tingkahmu_

Kilas balik bermain di memori Hinata, suara ini adalah suara mereka yang menjahilinya di toilet tadi sore.

 _ **"**_ _Hahahahahah" ._

Suara itu terdengar sangat keras, namun hanya terdengar oleh Hinata, dan suara itu terdengar tepat di kedua telinganya.

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **A:Hallo ...Its me**

 **B: Its me? What do you mean ? Who are you?**

 **A: what? You dont know who i am? Ahh, are you kidding man.**

 **B: -_- Who are you?**

 **A: T_T oke, may i introduce myself.. My name is Sono Soulking and i_**

 **B: HAHAH! :v WHAT? Sono? Soulking That is a really ugly name :'v**

 **A: Oke, Fine I_**

 **B: Dah dah dah! So inggris lo! Ni author newbie gaje bet deh, bikin author note kek gini, gk mutu banget!**

 **A: oke :'( intinya disini author cuman mau memperkenalkan diri sebagai author baru di ffn. Semoga crita author disini bisa diterima, bisa menghibur, dan ikut meramaikan dunia FFN ini :'( maafkan jika cerita ini gaje, bagi kalian yang tertarik silahkan baca, bagi kalian yang gak suka bisa secepatnya klik tombol back. Jangan lupa buat yang baca cerita ini, tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa riview yang membangun. Kritikan? Silahkan, mau pedas gk papa, asal bermutu dan berbobot :D**

 **Oke sekian intro dari saya, see you in next chapter guys.. :***

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
